didnt you know
by JsmnLyd84
Summary: One year after New Moon, the Cullens are home watching TV when they catch a music video featuring a very familiar face. How will Edward react? I'm just borrowing the characters and I don't own the song.


One year after New Moon, the Cullens are home watching TV when they catch a music video featuring a very familiar face. How will Edward react? I'm just borrowing the characters and I don't own the song. **This is a revised version, just wanted to add a lil more for y'all**

Edward pov

I miss Bella. Why did I leave her? I would be holed up in my room but I promised Esme I would spend at least one hour each day with the family. I've already hurt the most important person to me; I will do my best to not hurt my adoptive mother. At least not anymore than I already have by separating her from her daughter. I made my way downstairs to the family room. I met the others and we all took seats in front of the tv. Just as Emmett was about to grab the remote, Alice snatched it up, promising to let him change the channel if no one liked what was on the channel she chose. Thinking that Alice would choose QVC or HSN, Emmett agreed. Alice smiled and flipped to a music channel where a music video was starting (AN: just imagine Kellie Pickler's video for this song).There was a girl, sitting on a bed and looking out a window. Wavy brown hair tumbled down her shoulders. There was something familiar about the way she tilted her head; I felt like I knew her, intimately. At that moment she turned toward the camera. To my surprise, the singer was none other than my Angel, my Bella! I stole a glance at my family and saw expressions of shock on their faces. Well except for Alice. She wore an expression of delight. The camera showed a close up of her face and she began to sing. Her words pierced my frozen heart to the core.

_I remember the way you made love to me  
Like I was all you'd ever need  
Did you change your mind  
Well I didn't change mine  
Now here I am trying to make sense of it all  
We were best friends now we don't even talk  
You broke my heart  
Ripped my world apart_

No, my Bella. I could never change my mind about you. You're still all I need. All I want.__

Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you

I can't get you out of my head  
I still feel you in this bed  
Left me all alone  
You couldn't be more gone  
From falling apart to fighting mad  
From wanting you back to not giving a damn  
I've felt it all  
I've been to the wall

I still feel you too my love. I remember the way you feel in my arms, they feel so empty without you.__

Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
Didn't you know how much I loved you

One day justice will come and find you  
And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you  


You're always on my mind. Your smile, your laugh, everything.

_  
Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me_

Didn't you know how much I loved you  
Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby  
I gave you everything, every part of me  
Didn't you feel it when I touched you  
Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby  
Baby, tell me  
I gave you everything, every part of me

The video ended with my Bella looking directly into the camera in a way that would make a person feel like she was looking at them, a single tear rolling down her face. I listened to my family's thoughts.

'_She has the voice of an angel' _~~ Carlisle. I agreed. I should have known though. As sweet as her normal voice is, it seems only natural that her singing voice would be just as sweet.

'_ My beautiful daughter. If only I could hold her once more' _ Esme. I felt bad about that. I'd put Esme in a tough spot. Two of her children were heartbroken and it was all my doing.

'_She really does love him; and not for his looks or money. I should have taken time to get to know her better' _ Rosalie. I could have told her that....but better late than never I suppose. It would have meant a lot to Bella though.

'_Dang...Baby sis makes a broken heart look good. Eddie, you're my brother and all and I'll always have your back....but Bell's is my baby sis, so I owe you a beat down for breaking her heart.' -_Emmett. I nodded. I deserved much worse than a beat down. Maybe we could make it a regular occurrence.

' _ I could've told Edward how much she loved him. Her emotions weren't fleeting and shallow like other girls her age.' _Jasper. I sighed. He was right. But I was too stubborn to listen.

'_ Aren't you glad you agreed to family time? You would've missed this. The question is, dear brother, what are you going to do now?' _ Alice. She was right, if I hadn't agreed to family time, I would have been holed up in my room, and I would have missed seeing my Bella. There was only one thing for me to do now.

Alice, having seen my decision, handed me an oversized duffel bag and a set of keys. I hugged her, briefly, and whispered my thanks.

I turned to my family and said, " I'm gonna go find her."

Then I walked out the door.

End.


End file.
